Dear Little Moon: Harry Potter Fan Fiction
by StarkidLuna
Summary: After the war, Luna discovers a letter from her mom. This letter would change her life
1. The Letter

_**Authors Note:Okay I used the song, The Letter from Billy Elliot the Musical, i changed some of it around to Dear Luna, a letter from her mom.**_

_**It was going to be just this, but I'm writing more. **_

Luna was at Hogwarts, it was her last year of course, everyone returned after the war, she was outside on the green grass. Today was her Birthday her 17, and in her hand was a letter, not just any letter but from her mom, she looked at it, not wanting to open it,but she was scared.

The war changed everything, she missed her dad, who was now at the same ward that Neville's Parnets was. She still had her friends, but they were busy, and Luna missed them.

Luna took a spot under the tree by the Black Lake,

Luna took a deep breathe and open the Letter,

**_Dear Little Moon,_**

**_I must seem a distant memory, which is probably a good thing. It will have been a long, long time, and I will have missed you. I would have missed you going to Hogwarts, growing, crying and laughing. I would of missed you shouting, dancing and running about. I know by the time your reading this you have grown into a beautiful young Lady, and Little Moon, i'm so proud of you._**

**_You're not alone, and i'm sorry i had to die. Please be brave and strong, take care of yourself Luna. I wish i could of seen what a beautiful young lady you are know._**

**_Please remember that i'm here with you through he darkest of times. Always remember the good times, Luna, the times when we laughed, danced, told jokes. I always here for you if you need to talk._**

**_And Little Moon, just be yourself, because you are amazing, and if others don't see that,there not worth it._**

**_I also left something for you, you know the Longbottoms? I'm sure you know there son, Neville, well i found a cure, a cure to help people who suffered through cruciatus curse. The Potion is in the box, in your room, don't worry if something happens to the house it will be okay just say accio Cure Box, also before you do this, Tell Neville, i'm sure he would want to know._**

**_Those two, are my best friends, they didn't care that I was in Ravenclaw, they helped me through the school year. So did Lily Evans, Harry's mom._**

**_I'm sure you made into Ravenclaw, like me but if not, that's okay i'm sure you did great in your house._**

**_Be Safe Little Moon_**

**_Forever and For Always_**

**_Love, Mum_**

Luna smiled and whipped away her tears. It was Lunch for the great hall Hogesmeade was in a few also. Luna ran to the great hall spotted Neville talking to the golden trio.

"Neville" said Luna as she walked up to him.

Neville turn away towards her.

"Neville read the 6th paragraph down, please" Luna said handing him the note.

Neville's eyes went wide.

"Luna, I could kiss you right now" said Neville, picking Luna up and twirled her.

" Come on lets go talk to Headmaster" said Neville smiling he grabbed Luna and they headed where the headmaster.

"What was that all about" asked Ron to Hermione.

"Who knows" said Hermione

Harry who couldn't help but wonder if it was about Neville's Parents, he never saw Neville look so happy.


	2. The Cure Box

_So here is chapter 2, I hope you enjoy it and sorry that's its short._

_But I hope you like it!_

Neville and Luna were now in Headmistress office. Neville looked nervous, Luna was smiling, and both of them still holding hands. _McGonagall_ looked over the letter, her blue eyes widen with surprise.

"Well, I think you both should be let of school today" she said with a smile. This was rare, even after the war. She then went on talking.

"Don't worry both of you should floo to the Burrow, I will let Molly know, and then get the box, and the Knight bus will be there to pick you up" said the Headmistress.

Neville and Luna smiled at her, both eyes bright and wide.

"Thank you professor" said Neville. Luna and Neville went to get some clothes, just in case.

He let Luna get her clothes then head to the Gryffindor room. Harry and Ginny were sitting on a red Gryffindor couch.

"What's going on" asked Ginny, holding Harry's hand. Hermione and Ron were also there. Went to read the letter by the others.

"Read the 6th paragraph" said Luna hand them the letter. She smiled and bit her lip.

The Golden Trio, and Ginny read the paragraph, their eyes widen with shock.

"You're mom, how" asked Ginny, speaking for the others. Neville came down from the Gryffindor dorm, with suitcase in hand.

"My mom was a brilliant witch, she was working on it, finished it, Neville's parents were my mom's best friends, this could help them, but sadly this was all she made, but I can help his parents which means so much more" she said Smiling.

"You're leaving now" said Harry, he saw the bags with clothes' in them.

"Yeah, with Headmistress permission, but I get my parents back this is amazing, I haven't been this happy for a while, and it's all think's to Luna" said Neville smiling.

Luna blush mutter something about her mom being the one.

"Owl me as soon as you can" said Ginny giving Luna a hug.

"I will be care of the nargles" said Luna giving all a hug then skipping away.

They all smiled the Golden Trio/Ginny said good lucks to Neville.

Both Neville and Luna got to the office.

Luna was skipping of course. Neville laughed, not at her but with her.

They got to the office after saying the password.

-several minutes later they arrived at the burrow—

It was night time already; they decided to go tomorrow…after having helpings of Mrs. Weasley's soup they went upstairs.

"Luna thanks for doing this" said Neville.

"My mom would of wanted it, plus Neville I'm glad this will help you're parent's, I'm going to bed see you tomorrow, don't let the nargles bite" said Luna, gave him a kiss on a check and went to bed.

Neville stood there smiling and went to bed.

As soon as the sun raised, they were up, excited and smiling, nothing would bring them down today.

"Thanks for letting us stay the night Mrs. Weasley" said Neville taking his bowl to the sink. Came down with the bag's she skip to where Neville was.

"It's no problem you too, and Neville I hope it works out, also be care don't forget you're wands" said Mrs. Weasley. She was like a mother to them.

They said their goodbyes.

They walked up the hill, the house was almost gone.

Luna took a deep breathe closed her eyes. Her mom died her, her dad betrayed her friends here, he was tortured here, it wasn't her home anymore.

"You okay Luna" asked Neville she felt him take her hand.

She nodded, she could do this. What was she supposed to do again?

She took a deep breathe open her eyes, pointed her wand to the house and said:

"Accio Curse Box"

A medium size brown box appeared. Luna smiled again, hugged Neville and grabbed the box.

"Come on lets go tell the Professor to send the Knight Bus "said Luna skipping down the hill.


	3. Things Changed

Neville never thought this day would

come. He was pacing back and forth outside of his parents room.

As soon as they arrived Luna opened the box and gave it to the healer who walked into the room and closed the door.

"What if doesn't work" asked Neville.

Luna came in front of Neville making him stop pacing.

Luna gave Neville a dreamy smile.

"It will work Neville" she said smiling at him then looking at the door.

The Door opened, the healer stepped out smiling.

"Neville go meet your parents"said Katie Wood.

Neville ran to the door without tripping and open it, took breathe, walked in.

Katie handed then box to Luna saying their was a letter in their.

Katie left Luna standing their alone. The note was the same as the last ones but in the envelope their was a necklace.

Luna decided to look at the letter first while waiting for Neville.

She open the letter to see her mothers writing:

_**Dear Little Moon,**_

_**You did it, gave them the potion and it worked. I wish I was alive to see it.**_

_**I'm pretty sure if you you saw the necklace. It's from my great great great well, really great grandmother Rowena Ravenclaw. Yes you're descended from her.**_

_**She was pretty smart as you know. She helped invented so many things as the necklace. See not many people knew about Rowena as that in way she was Seer and knew that many people would die. She created a way to saved them.**_

_**I know who have been through a lot and many people had die because of the war, but sweetie you can bring the back.**_

_**On the necklace the words:**_

_**Salvus isti qui pereunt **_

_**(Save the ones who are lost)**_

_**Qui pugnavit in proelio sumptus **_

_**(Who fought in the battle that cost)**_

_**Qui admonerent dolorem sentire **_

_**(Those who remind feel the pain)**_

_**Qui mortui dilexrunt revertentur **_

_**( let those who died they loved come back again)**_

_**Go to the room of requirement think of all who should come back. **_

_**Hold the necklace in your hands tightly and repeat the words in Latin seven times.**_

_**I wish you the best of luck, My Little Moon.**_

_**Love you,**_

_**Your Mother**_

Luna looked at the letter in shock and realized she was crying.

She quickly dried her tears as the thought of seeing her mom alive made her smile.

The door to Longbottoms Room.

Neville and his parents stepped out.

Neville ran up to me with a smile on her face.

"You look just like your Mom" she said

Luna smiled and hugged her and shower hands with Neville's dad.

They decided to go back to Hogwarts to have The Headmistress talk to Neville's Parents and Luna to the room of requirement.

Luna decided to let them talked to Headmisstress as they got to Hogwarts. So Luna decided to go to the Room of Requirement. She skipped out of the room with a smile on her face and then turn to the run but slowed down when she didn't see were she was going and bumped into Harry Potter.

"Sorry Harry" said Luna in her dreamy voice.

"Wheres the fire" asked Harry Potter, who looked at Luna with one eyebrow raised.

Luna wanted to tell him but wanted it to be surpise. So Luna decided to tell him but made him figure it out.

"I have something that can change everything, one thought repeated makes awakaning, lives that we lost will soon come back, this is my promise you will see them again" said Luna with smile. She love riddes, and saying them. She skipped away from Harry before he could say anything and finally made her way to the room of requirement.

"Wait what did Luna say again" asked Hermione. Harry repeated it to her, Ron, and Ginny.

They thought for moment. Hermione stood up in flash.

"We have to go to the room of requirement" she said and took off running leaving shocked trio behind her. They stood up and ran after her bumping into the George Weasley and explaing that to him.

George retaking his 7th year again. He didn't mind really, on week days went to the Joke Shop but he wanted to do this.

He followed the rest of the group.

They finally made it to the room of requirement, the door open and they saw Luna staying in the middle of the room smiling, but she wasn't alone


	4. Just This Once

__(so get ready for a cheesy ending or is it?)

_Just this once_, _everybody lives- The Doctor_

_Luna stood there, a smile on her face. Her mother was standing before her, alive! Her mother looked just like her. She was taller, slender, and had long blonde hair that was well kept. _

_"Mummy" she said as she felt tears come down her face. She raced to her mom even through they were steps away. They hugged and cried, finally they parted the door open to Harry, Herimone, Ginny, Ron and George at the door mouths wide open. _

_Maybe it was because Fred, Sirius, Dobby, Regulas, Remus, Tonks, Mrs. Weasley's brothers, Dumbledore, Snape, Lily and James were alive. _

**"But" said Harry in shock. Luna whipped away her tears, smiled widely at her friends. **

**"Fred...how" asked George starting at his twin. His twin smiled George, a smile that they haven't had for a long time.m**

**Luna explain to her friends who hugged her then hugged they ones they missed**

**"We have to tell everyone else" said Ginny tears runing down her face.**

**Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Luna, George and Ron cast **_Patronus to everyone they can think of to meet them in the Room of Requirement. _

_Neville and his parents were the first to arrive. Frank and Alice went to hug their friends, while Neville stood their month open._

_"How" asked Neville in shock. _

_Luna quickly explain and Neville hugged her. _

_"That's amazing Luna, serioursly you're amazing' he said and kissed her, making them both blush in surpise._

_"Sorry..." said Neville. _

_"I.." Luna was going to say but then their was a shriek, the rest of the Weasley's arrived, crying of course. Mrs. Weasley's first saw Fred and gave him a huge hug. She was crying, and nearly fainted when she saw her brothers._

**Luna smiled at the Weasley's took Nevilles hand and took him met her mum. By the time everyone got their they decided to have a party in the Great Hall. None of the Teachers seemed to mind, and was glad to have one. **

**Classes were canceled and everyone was told to go to the Great Hall were most of the students freaked out.**

**Collin Creevey went to hug his brother who almost fainted. Everyone wanted to know how and Mrs. Lovegood explained to them all. They all had the outmost repect for Luna and her mother. **

**Nobody called her Looney Lovegood anymore.**

**And for a long time, they party, laughed and had fun. It was then be told the happiest day of wizarding world sense the war ended.**

**And for once Luna didn't have to blame the nargles.**

The End


End file.
